Los Hilos Rojos
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Colección de one shots sobre parejas del mundo SNK. Un poco de Yaoi, Yuri y hetero. Donde hay amor no se necesita más.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Erwin x Levi**

* * *

 **1.**

Se detuvo delante de la puerta, todavía no era muy tarde, pero estaba dudoso. Gruño por su comportamiento, hace mucho que no se sentía así de nervioso. Respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta tres veces, esperó hasta que le indicara ingresar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Levi? — le preguntó el comandante, mirándolo fijamente — no puedes dormir.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua, desvió la mirada y se apoyó contra la puerta — no deberías ir.

Erwin sonrió — ya hablamos de esto — le dijo levantándose de su asiento — necesito saber que hay en ese sótano.

Levi apretó los puños — sólo serás un estorbo — soltó sin pesar, bajó la mirada — si vas no podré cuidarte adecuadamente — dijo casi en un susurro.

Erwin se acercó a él y lo abrazó — no tienes que protegerme — apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del capitán — todos tenemos una misión que cumplir, no debes limitarte por mí — le dijo.

— ¿Es una orden? — Preguntó Levi en el pecho de Erwin, se aferró a la camisa de él — debería arrancarte las piernas — soltó seriamente.

El comandante rió y levantó el rostro de su capitán — nada impedirá que vaya a esta misión — le dio un beso en la frente — no podemos vacilar en esta misión, es la más importante.

— Es más importante que yo — se mordió la lengua. No podía creer que hubiese soltado tal tontería. Rió, alejándose de Erwin — debo tener sueño, hasta mañana, Erwin — se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero su comandante lo detuvo.

— Quédate — le pidió, jaló de su muñeca, pegándolo a su cuerpo — sé que no es lo mismo con un brazo — lo besó en los labios — quédate.

Levi jaló del cuello de Erwin y lo besó con pasión — eres un idiota — le dijo después de separarse — volverás con vida — soltó con resolución y lo volvió a besar.

La ropa comenzó a sobrar entre ellos, despojándose de ella poco a poco, sus besos eran cada vez más largo, demandantes, urgentes. Sólo la falta de aire alejaba los labios de los otros. Levi soltó la correa del pantalón de Erwin, dejando que estos caigan al suelo.

Erwin gruñó cuando sintió las manos de su capitán en su miembro, intentó ayudarlo desvistiéndose con su mano derecha, pero recordó que solo tenía un muñón en ese lado — lo siento, aún no me adecuó bien a la situación — le indicó sonriendo melancólicamente.

— No digas tonterías— lo empujó a la cama, se desvistió totalmente — quédate quieto — le ordenó.

— Soy tu superior — le recordó divertido, mientras veía como Levi se introducía su miembro. Se relamió los labios al ver tal escena. No pudo contenerse y lo agarró por la cadera, empujándolo hacia abajo e ingresando completamente.

— Maldito, bastardo — gimió Levi entre dientes, totalmente sonrojado apoyándose en el dorso de su pareja — no hagas cosas innecesarias.

— No soy un invalido — le contestó, empujó su pelvis hacia arriba, profundizando más la penetración, gimió — muévete — le ordenó.

Levi gruñó y comenzó a moverse, lento al principio pero la necesidad de sentirse unidos profundamente hicieron que los vaivenes de su cadera fueran más rápidos. Sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar por toda la habitación, cada vez más fuertes. Erwin se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó los labios del capitán, besándolo demandantemente, a la vez lo abrazó y cambió de posición, colocándose encima de él.

— Prométeme, que sobrevivirás — le pidió con cada embestida que le daba — promételo.

Levi no respondió, sintió su liberación llegar, atrapó la mano de Erwin y entrelazó sus dedos. Lo besó mientras ambos encontraban el éxtasis.

* * *

…

* * *

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de él. El dolor seguía presente en todo su ser, su mano temblaba mientras la alzaba, tocó tres veces, esperando una respuesta que sabía no que no llegaría. Giró el pomo e ingresó, todo estaba como lo habían dejado, los mismos libros y hojas de apuntes en la mesa, la cama tendida esperando por él.

El dolor era demasiado, cayó al suelo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Golpeó el suelo de rabia.

— Maldito, bastardo, te dije que no fueras — soltó entre sollozos.

* * *

 **Y comienzo una nueva colección de one shots, tratara sobre varias parejas, todos los ships que me gusten, soy multishiper así que será variado. XD**

 **Habrá un poco de hetero, yaoi, yuri y poliamor, porque mientras haya amor en todas las parejas todo puede fluir.**

 **Recuerden el amor es libre, nunca hace daño a nadie, da las alas para volar y crecer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Reiner x Historia**

* * *

 **2.**

Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, su vista estaba nublada, tenía que fijar bien la mirada para reconocer los objetos que le rodeaban. Trato de tocar la zona adolorida, pero un sonido de cadenas lo desconcertó y se lo impidió. Estaba encadenado de cada extremidad, arrodillado en el suelo frío, con ambas manos extendidas atadas por las muñecas.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación. Bufó molesto, se había separado demasiado de su equipo de ataque, creyó que podía derrumbar la muralla con un ataque sorpresa. Sacudió las cadenas, tenía que dañarse para poder transformarse y así irse del lugar.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban.

— El capitán indicó que nadie ingrese, Mi Reina — escuchó una voz titubeante, temerosa.

— ¿Estas desacatando una orden mía? — Preguntó fríamente la voz femenina.

Reiner se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que lo acompañaba en sueños. La puerta se abrió y ante él, la vio, con un vestido blanco, el cabello recogido y una corona sobre este. Ella lo miró con furia, haciendo que bajara la cabeza, no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

Escuchó que ella se acercaba a su lado, tembló un poco, no supo porque, cuando la dejó no imponía ese miedo. Suspiró, debía mantener la mente despejada, recordarse que era un guerrero, no cometer ningún error al verla.

— Levanta la mirada — le ordenó ella.

Reiner levantó lentamente la cabeza, ella estaba tan cerca de él, pero se sentía demasiado lejos — Historia — pronunció su nombre.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — Le preguntó con un quiebre de voz — ¿Dónde está Ymir?

— Ella — contestó decepcionado, volteó el rostro.

— Mírame y contesta.

— Su poder regreso a donde debía ir — le dijo, estaba avergonzado y se sentía culpable por las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

— Mientes — soltó, se secó las lágrimas — ella prometió volver.

— No lo hará — le interrumpió — ella devolvió el poder que había tomado, fue su decisión.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, molesto para él. Ella le daba la espalda, no hablaba y él no podía emitir palabra alguna. Quería convertirse para escapar, pero no deseaba hacerle daño, no más del que ya le había causado.

— ¿Por qué? — Ella preguntó — ¿Por qué nos traicionaste, Reiner? — volteó a verlo. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor.

— Nunca fui un soldado — le contestó — nunca debimos involucrarnos tanto — confesó.

— Pudieron quedarse, éramos una familia. ¡Confiábamos en ustedes! — Le gritó dolida — ¿cuándo nos cuidábamos? Cuándo escuchábamos las historias de todos y nos bridabas tu apoyo — algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos — ¡¿Todo era mentira, Reiner?! ¡¿Todo?!

— No todo — expresó susurrante — mis sentimientos por ti son reales — le confesó.

Historia parpadeó sorprendida por esas palabras, levemente sonrió — Armin tiene el poder de Bertholdt — le soltó, observó un leve estremecimiento en su ex compañero — tuvimos que darle el poder cuando ustedes lo abandonaron.

— Entiendo — fue lo único que dijo.

Otra vez el silencio incómodo. Ella jaló una silla para sentarse cerca de él, tenía sentimientos encontrados, memorias que la asediaban en momentos inoportunos.

— Vamos a ganar — le declaró.

Reiner levantó la mirada, le sonrió. El rostro de ella aún mantenía esa belleza dulce que le encantaba, cuando la veía se sentía hechizado, deseaba volver a ser un soldado y caminar a su lado. Recordó los reproches de Connie y la desesperación de Berth cuando le contestó.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Sasha robó el jamón? — le preguntó sonriendo tristemente.

— Nos emocionamos por comer carne ese día — rió levemente.

Ella también rió — cuándo Connie no sabía dónde Jean había escondido su equipo tridimensional — volvieron a reir, con más soltura.

— Recuerdo que Ymir pateó fuertemente a Connie cuando se metió a tu cama a buscarlo — observó el semblante triste de ella, pero luego volvió a sonreír — lo siento — se disculpó — no debí mencionarla.

— Ella me dijo que viviese para mí — le contestó — y eso estoy haciendo desde que se marchó — se arrodilló ante él — regresa a nosotros, Reiner — le pidió.

Sus rostros estaban cerca, él observó sus labios rosados, quiso acercarse más, pero se contuvo. Desvió la mirada — soy un guerrero — le contestó — no un soldado.

— Armin observó las memorias de Bertholdt — le reveló — sabemos lo que han vivido dentro de los guetos. Eren también nos contó ese tipo de vida — lo abrazó — nada te espera ahí, Reiner, nada. Sálvate y ayúdanos a salvar a tus compañeros.

Reiner parpadeó sorprendido por las palabras de ella — ¿Qué vas hacer?

Ella lo miró a los ojos — salvaré a todos los erdianos — respondió con resolución — salvaremos a todos — aseguró.

Reiner juró verla brillar, más que esa noche en el Castillo Utgard, podía asegurar que se veía como una diosa. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

— ¿Lucharas? — Le preguntó preocupado. No deseaba verla en el campo de batalla, no quería que saliera lastimada.

— Iré junto con la comandante Hanji — le respondió — se mi soldado, Reiner — le volvió a pedir — lucha a mi lado, protégeme.

Reiner no pudo contenerse al tenerla tan cerca y la besó — ¿si me quedó, podré siempre estar a tu lado? — Preguntó con miedo al rechazo, con dolor por la traición que estaba cometiendo a su familia.

Historia sonrió dulcemente, sonrojada — lucha a mi lado, Reiner, gana esta guerra para mí y permanece siempre a mi lado — le demandó — como mi rey — su sonrisa aumentó al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de él.

— Sí, mi Reina — respondió él.

Historia le dio un beso breve, casto. Liberó las cadenas y llamó a los guardias, para que atendieran a Reiner. Salió de la habitación y caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, observó la luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo.

— Vivir con la frente en alto, Ymir — soltó sonriendo.

* * *

 **No creo que sea algo fácil para Reiner regresar a su etapa de soldado, pero de alguna forma quisiera que regrese, dentro de las muralla fue más feliz que toda su vida en los guetos.**

 **No soy muy fan de ReinerxHistoria, pero esta idea vino a mi mente y no pude sacarla de otra forma más que escribiendo de ella.**

 **Gracias por los rw a Schala S, Srta. Sophie Brief y Odette Vilandra, las quiero chicas.**

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Poliamor**

* * *

 **3.**

Era una perfecta mañana, el sol alumbraba cálidamente todo el jardín del palacio, dando una perfecta vista a cualquiera que viera. Pero para ella, no era un buen día, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en su mente como para fijarse en el clima.

Fijó su vista más allá del palacio mismo, buscando las murallas que la aprisionaban, o así lo sentía en ese momento. Exhaló profundamente, y se abrazó a sí misma, tratándose de dar valor por lo que estaba por suceder.

— Reina Historia, los visitantes llegaron — le informó un soldado.

— Gracias, comandante Erwin — dijo.

Le dio una última mirada al jardín y marchó hacia el Gran Salón, seguida por el comandante. Al ingresar, se acomodó su capa y se puso la corona. Volvió a suspirar y se sentó en el trono, en ese momento lo sentía demasiado grande para ella. Indicó con la mano que dejara ingresar al recién llegado.

— El príncipe Zeke, legítimo sucesor del reino de Eldia y dueño de las tierras de Mare — exclamó el soldado, presentando al invitado.

— Bienvenido, rey Zeke — le saludó cordialmente.

El príncipe inclinó levemente la cabeza en modo de saludo, acomodó sus lentes al levantarla, sonrió levemente — gracias por el recibimiento y por aceptar mis términos de este encuentro.

Historia frunció los labios — sabe que no tuve opción, señor — le contestó fríamente— amenazó con tomar mis tierras por la fuerza.

Zeke borró su sonrisa — no se enoje, mi señora — se acercó al trono — sabe porque estoy aquí.

— Nuestros enemigos — indicó ella, se levantó del trono y avanzó hacia él, este tendió su mano pero ella pasó de largo. Le indicó al soldado que se retirara y los dejara solos.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Historia volvió hablar — los marleyanos amenazan con volver a tomar su cuidad — soltó — y desea nuestra ayuda.

— No es su cuidad — aclaró — pertenecía a los eldianos mucho antes que ellos aparecieran — contestó — y también planean tomar su isla.

Historia hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sentó en la mesa concejal e invitó al príncipe que lo acompañara, esperó a que este tomara un lugar — sé a lo que vino, príncipe Zeke, y sabe mi respuesta — dijo antes que él le interrumpiera.

— No quiero incomodarla — replicó — pero su isla no cuenta con un ejército adecuado para vencer a los Marleyanos, son pocos y no cuentan con la tecnología que nosotros tenemos.

— No es necesario un matrimonio para aliarnos — le contradijo — podemos luchar juntos contra un enemigo en común, hacer que se retiren.

— No me malinterprete — dijo seriamente — pero su pueblo se formó escapando de la primera guerra contra Marley, su rey abandonó a su hermano, mi antepasado — recordó — por lo que me hace el verdadero rey de todo los eldianos.

Historia lo miró con rabia y apretó los puños — entonces su deseo es hacernos regresar a su rebaño — le espetó con furia — ya sea por una alianza o por la fuerza.

Zeke sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió, dio la primera bocanada — no deseo tomar tu pueblo por la fuerza, Historia — la tuteó sorprendiendo a la reina — pero sé que si Marley ataca primero tu isla, mis concejeros y mi súbditos no querrán ayudarte — le indicó con sinceridad — lo cual sería una gran derrota para ti y luego para mí — soltó con sinceridad, se acomodó sus lentes y se levantó — necesitamos estar juntos para asegurar nuestra victoria.

Historia relajó sus puños — y la única forma es con un matrimonio — concluyó.

Zeke la observó compasivamente, se volvió a sentar, más cerca de ella — no lo veas como algo doloroso — le sonrió — no soy tan malo — rió cálidamente — sé que no hay amor entre nosotros, pero podemos vivir como camaradas — le indicó.

Historia le sonrió — yo… yo… — intentó contarle sobre ella, pero no podía.

— Sé que tienes pareja — le ayudó, ella se sorprendió por lo dicho — puedes llevarla con nosotros — declaró — yo también tengo a alguien — le reveló — pero los deberes ante el reino son primero, antes que nuestros corazones — soltó.

— Sé puede firmar un tratado — trató de convencerlo — aún podemos salvarnos de esto — soltó con resolución — un tratado de completo apoyo entre pueblos.

Zeke dio otra bocanada y apagó el cigarro — podría realizarse, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará — le indicó — mi pueblo ha sufrido mucho, siempre en guerra contra los marleyanos — le contó — siempre luchando para mantener el control de nuestras tierras, mientras ustedes vivían aquí protegidos con sus murallas — la observó fijamente, pero sin ningún reproche — muchas veces, mi gente pidió que tomáramos su isla, mis concejeros plantearon esa idea varias veces — le confesó — he venido en contra de los deseos de ellos, quiero que nuestros pueblos se unan para siempre — respondió — quiero que ese odio que sienten nuestros pueblos terminen y luchen por su futuro juntos — tomó la mano de ella — no quiero que hagas nada en contra de tu voluntad, pero no deseo que tu pueblo sufra — besó su mano — después de todo, también son eldianos.

Historia se sonrojó por el acto del príncipe, no sabía que contestar, intentó pronunciar palabra alguna, pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca. Cuando iba hablar, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió intempestivamente.

— ¡No dejes que te convenza con bonitas palabras, Historia! — exclamó la recién llegada.

— ¡Ymir! — gritó y retiró sus manos de las del príncipe, totalmente avergonzada.

Ella se acercó a la reina y la abrazó protectoramente — no dejaré que te alejen de aquí — le indicó, mirando a Zeke.

El príncipe se alejó levemente de ellas y le sonrió — no deseo que se aleje de su tierra — le contestó — puede ser mi reina, pero puede quedarse aquí o venir seguido a Paradis — comentó.

Ymir le gruñó — podemos vencer a esos Marleyanos nosotros solos — le soltó — Historia, prometimos vivir para nosotras — le recordó suavizando su tono de voz.

— Ymir — murmuró entre los brazos de ella, aferrándose a su abrazo. Ella le sonrió y le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante al príncipe.

— No te necesitamos, largo de aquí — le ordenó.

— El matrimonio es necesario y ella lo sabe — le indicó Zeke calmado — ¿Historia? — La llamó — puedes venir con nosotros, Ymir, no pienso alejarla de ti — comentó — pero la unificación de nuestros pueblos es necesario y solo se logrará con…

— Un descendiente — soltó Historia, terminando lo dicho por Zeke. Ymir la abrazó con más fuerza, iba a replicar — también lo entiendes — se adelantó.

— No lo acepto — soltó ella.

— ¡Ymir! — Gritó un soldado desde la puerta, tomando bocanadas de aire, al parecer había corrido tratando de detener a su compañera. — No debiste interrumpir la reunión — le reprochó — salgamos de aquí — intentó jalarla del brazo, pero no pudo separarla de la Reina.

— ¡No! — Se negó — hablan de nuestro futuro y debemos estar presentes, Reiner, ¿acaso no te interesa? — le preguntó con furia.

Reiner agachó el rostro, levemente sonrojado por lo dicho — His… La Reina, sabe cuál lo mejor para nuestro pueblo — le respondió — yo la apoyaré siempre en lo que ella decida — anunció con devoción.

— ¡Cobarde! — Ymir lo insultó y le sacó la lengua.

Zeke observó la escena totalmente sorprendido, carraspeó un par de veces para llamar la atención de los chicos, los tres voltearon a verlo. Historia se deshizo del abrazo de Ymir y se acomodó el traje — sólo pido que lo piense, Reina Historia, me quedaré un par de días — miró al soldado — si su respuesta es afirmativa, podemos acordar los términos de nuestro matrimonio — le comentó — sólo pido que su primogénito sea mío, para asegurar el trono — le sonrió, se inclinó a modo de despedida y le sonrió a ambos soldados antes de marcharse.

Reiner miró furiosamente a Ymir — No debiste ingresar — le reprendió — pudiste ocasionar una guerra.

— Ese principito no me da miedo — soltó ella encarándolo — puedo enfrentarme a todo su ejército sin ningún problema — sonrió de lado — a diferencia de ti, Reiner — lo retó con altanería.

Reiner le gruñó y se acercó amenazadoramente, Ymir amplió su sonrisa y levantó sus puños, lista para el enfrentamiento.

— Vivir según nuestras reglas — mencionó Historia sentada en su trono, parecía cansada — quiero lo mejor para Paradis — les comentó, deteniendo la "pelea" entre sus soldados — quiero un futuro para todos — los miró decidida — sé lo que tengo que hacer — les informó — no le tengo miedo al exterior, mientras siempre los tenga a mi lado — les sonrió.

Ambos se arrodillaron ante ella y pusieron su puño sobre su corazón — Sí, mi reina — contestaron al unisonó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

 **Esto es un poliamor YmirxHistoriaxReiner, aunque creo que también se incluyó Zeke jejejeje.**

 **Si preguntan quién está con Zeke en Mare, mi paring es con Pieck, pero pueden ponerlo con quien ustedes deseen.**

 **Gracias por los rw a Odette Vilandra y a anon.**

 **Anon, sobre el Eremin lo tendré en mente, si surge algo lo escribiré, gracias por la idea.**

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Pieck x Zeke**

* * *

 **4.**

Era temprano, recién se observaba el amanecer por el horizonte, necesitaban partir temprano para poder llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible. La distancia entre naciones no era mucha, casi dos días de viaje en barco.

Resopló, mirando como el puerto se alejaba cada vez más de él, observó como la comitiva que fue a despedirlo se hacía cada vez más pequeña. La Reina seguía de pie, mirándolos alejarse, sonrió al verla tan decidida con sus soldados a su lado.

Cuando ya no pudo ver más el puerto, decidió regresar a su habitación, quizás descansaría un poco y luego le daría las noticias a sus concejeros y a ella. Se acomodó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, tenía muchas cosas que procesar.

Antes de llegar a Paradis, no había querido tomar en cuenta la situación de la Reina, pero al verla tan joven, pequeña, y a la vez tan valiente y resolutiva con sus decisiones, decidió respetar sus deseos; y no pudo evitar caer en sus "encantos". Rió por ese pensamiento. Necesitaba dormir.

— Príncipe Zeke, hemos anclado en Marley — le indicó un soldado desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

— Gracias, Galliard — respondió despertando.

Sus concejeros estaban esperándolo en el puerto, junto con los soldados que se habían quedado. La observó entre todos, con su mirada soñolienta de costumbre, pero su pose firme y que demandaba el protocolo. Sonrió levemente y bajó del barco cuando pusieron la rampa.

— Bienvenido, su alteza — le saludó el mayor de los concejeros.

— Gracias, Magath — le respondió y siguió su camino.

— El Rey Grisha lo espera en el salón — le indicó.

Zeke resopló cansado y se dirigió al palacio, observó de reojo a una soldado, esperó encontrarle la mirada, pero ella estaba conversando con Colt, su otro guardia. Siguió su camino, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

El soldado anunció su llegada e ingresó al gran salón, el rey estaba sentado en el trono. Observó por todos lados y encontró a su medio hermano, parado a un lado, con la mirada baja.

— Hola, Eren — lo saludó cálidamente, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la misma altura.

— Hola, Zeke — le devolvió el saludo casi susurrando.

— Ya viste a tu hermano, Eren, ve a dormir que es muy tarde — le ordenó su padre autoritariamente.

— Si, padre — respondió, le dio un abrazo a su hermano y salió rápidamente del salón.

— No deberías ser tan duro con él — le pidió Zeke cuando estuvieron a solas — ¿Qué deseas? — Le preguntó secamente.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Paradis? — Preguntó.

— La reina aceptó el acuerdo de paz mediante una boda, pero tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo sobre esta alianza — le comentó.

— ¿Alianza? — Preguntó confundido — es un matrimonio, para unificar nuestros pueblos, se casan, tienen un heredero y la isla pasa a nuestros dominios.

— Su pueblo no se va a someter a nosotros — le contradijo — y dudo que ella lo haga — se acomodó sus lentes — haremos un contrato prenupcial, ninguno de los dos cederá sus derechos como soberanos y ambos reinaremos en nuestros lugares.

Su padre quedó perplejo por las palabras de su hijo — si no van a moverse de sus lugares, como harán un heredero — le preguntó casi riendo.

Zeke se ruborizó por esa idea — ya veremos en el acuerdo — contestó.

El Rey resopló — cuando te cases asumirás el trono de Eldia, Zeke — le indicó — debemos estar preparados para la guerra contra los marleyanos, no podemos tener ninguna debilidad.

— Lo sé, padre — le respondió —no defraudaré a nuestro pueblo.

Zeke salió del lugar cansado, el viaje y la conversación lo habían dejado exhausto. Se marchó directo a su habitación.

Al ingresar, encontró una grata sorpresa en su cama. Descansando debajo de las sabanas se encontraba lo que más anhelaba desde su partida a Paradis, la observó moverse y abrazar la almohada entre sueños, una que él usaba. Sonrió por tenerla cerca de nuevo, se desvistió rápidamente y sin hacer ruido para ingresar a la cama. Al estar cerca de ella notó que no llevaba nada puesto más que un camisón.

La besó en la nuca, pegando más su cuerpo al de ella, necesitaba su calor. Escuchó la risa de ella y un pequeño jadeó salir de sus labios, esto lo encendió más y los besos se transformaron en pequeñas mordidas.

— Bienvenido — soltó ella, entre abriendo los ojos.

— Pieck — soltó él entre dientes, mientras marcaba el descenso que hacía su boca desde el cuello hasta los senos de ella. La puso boca arriba y se posicionó sobre ella.

Pieck rió — ¿Ansioso? — gimió cuando el comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones.

— No más que tú — respondió al tocar la entrepierna de su amante. Sonrió al notarla lista para él.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con la reina? — preguntó gimiendo al final, cuando él ingresó en ella.

Zeke gruñó en el hombro de ella — ha aceptado el acuerdo — se movía lentamente, quería disfrutar del cuerpo de ella.

— Y su… pare…jaaa — preguntó, entre suspiros, al tenerlo dentro de ella le era imposible pensar con claridad.

— Parejas — le aclaró.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió. El vaivén de caderas aumentó de intensidad, ella elevó un poco la pelvis para sentir la profundidad. Él no supo en que momento aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Los gemidos de ellos comenzaron hacerse más fuertes, importándoles poco lo que dirán los demás, en ese momento se necesitaban por tantos días de separación.

La liberación de Zeke se aproximaba y necesitaba sentirse más profundo en ella, salió de ella y la volteó, ingresando nuevamente con una estocada. Pieck gritó por la sorpresa y se sostuvo de la cabeza de la cama. Su amante la sostenía de la cadera mientras aumentaba la fuerza en cada embestida, cuando su liberación llegó se mantuvo dentro de ella, jadeaba profundamente. Sus movimientos eran lentos, prolongando el extasis de su pareja, mientras besaba dulcemente la espalda de ella.

— Disculpa por el cambio brusco de posición — le dijo totalmente sonrojado, salió de ella y la acomodó en la cama, luego la abrazó — quiero disfrutar todo lo que podamos.

Pieck lo abrazó y acomodó su cabeza en el dorso de él — ¿serás solo de la reina cuando te cases? — Le preguntó, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de él.

— Seguiremos juntos — le aseguró tomando su mano y besándola — ¿Qué piensas de todo este matrimonio?

Pieck parpadeó y bostezó — interesante acuerdo que has llegado con la Reina — le respondió.

— Seguí tu consejo — le sonrió — me indicaste que le asegurara que no dejaría a su pareja — le recordó — sólo que no contábamos con que eran dos, no una — le comentó y rió.

— ¿Y aceptaste que se quedara con él también? — Le preguntó — ¿no será un problema para tener un heredero?

Zeke se sorprendió al escucharla referirse a la otra pareja de la reina — No — le contestó — llegamos al acuerdo que su primer hijo sería mío — dudó un poco, observó detenidamente a su pareja — ¿no te molesta esto?

Pieck lo miró somnolienta — un poco — le reveló. Zeke iba a replicar, pero ella habló antes que él — tú estarás con la reina y sus parejas también — cerró los ojos —es una lástima no poder participar también— reveló antes de caer dormida.

* * *

 **Una continuación del poliamor anterior, aunque en este capítulo es un ZePi.**

 **Gracias a los que dejaron rw en el capítulo anterior y a los que pasan sólo a leer.**

 **Disculpen la demora, y espero que les guste.**

 **Tengo una idea para un tercer capítulo, pero no sé si saldrá pronto.**

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Erwin x Hange x Levi**

* * *

 **5.**

Lo observaba dar su clase, escondido en el pasillo, no le agradaba esa conducta de él pero parecía que por momentos su cuerpo avanzara solo o su cabeza girara cuando él estaba cerca.

Sonrió al notar como varios de los alumnos lo observaban atentamente. Era su mejor profesor del lugar, se retiró a su oficina, necesitaba escapar de él antes que tocase el timbre y lo descubriera.

Odiaba ese comportamiento de su persona, no lo entendía amaba a su esposa y no sabía que lo hacía tratar de acercarse a su profesor.

En la semana lo había llamado tres veces a su oficina con cualquier excusa con tal de verlo y conversar con él.

— Necesito que llames a Levi después que termine su clase — le indicó a su secretario por el intercomunicador.

Arregló el lugar lo más que pudo, sabía cómo él odiaba el desorden y el polvo.

— Me llamó, director Erwin — le dijo al ingresar.

Erwin tembló de nerviosismo — pasa, Levi, cierra la puerta — espero hasta que él le hiciera caso. — Es sobre el baile de estudiantes dentro de dos meses, tenemos que organizarnos bien — le reveló — tienes que trabajar con otros profesores. Armar comitivas.

Levi gruñó, no era muy amigo de otros profesores — no quiero estar con demasiada gente.

— No te preocupes yo también apoyaré — le indicó — trabajaras conmigo y la profesora de arte: Petra

— Bien — soltó él sin ninguna expresión.

— Nos reuniremos más seguido desde la próxima semana — le comunicó — por el baile, claro.

—De acuerdo — respondió a secas — me marcho.

Salió rápidamente del colegio y se dirigió al hospital, necesitaba recoger su medicación de lo contrario tendría graves problema dentro de poco.

— Señor Ackerman, la doctora le espera — le indicó la enfermera después de unos minutos de espera.

— Pasa, pasa, Levi — le recibió sonriente — siéntate tengo buenas noticias.

— Habla rápido, cuatro ojos — le dijo.

— No deberías estar malhumorado tan temprano — rió y se acomodó sus lentes — encontré una dosis exacta para ti.

— Dámelas — le ordenó.

— Bien, bien — le dijo — son supresores bastante fuertes, pero es la dosis adecuada — le sonrió — yo misma las creé — le iba a entregar un blíster, pero antes que Levi las sostuviera, las retiró haciéndole gruñir — aunque deberías conseguir un alfa — opinó — ayudarían con disminuir tu olor en tiempo de celos y con los dolores, he leído que una pareja alfa puede disminuir el tiempo de celo de los omegas.

Chasqueó la lengua avergonzado y molesto — dame esas pastillas, gafas de mierda — le reclamó.

— Tranquilo, Levi — sonrió — a menos que ya hayas conseguido uno — él volteó el rostro y gruño — parece que tengo razón. Deberías invitarlo a salir — le animó

— Esta con otra persona — le reveló.

— Una lástima — soltó ella — me gustaría documentar un apareamiento de alfa y omega — le reveló — cuando consigas pareja me avisas, Levi.

— Tsk, cállate, gafas de mierda — le arrebató las pastillas y se marchó del lugar, molesto.

Al llegar a su departamento se derrumbó en su sillón, esa doctora siempre lo sacaba de quicio. La conocía hace años, desde que comenzó con su tratamiento de supresores; podría ser la mejor en esa área, reconocida en varios lugares, pero debido a su excentricidad siempre tenía pocos pacientes. Él la toleraba por la amistad rara que habían formado y porque, a pesar de todo, ella se preocupaba por él.

Documentar un apareamiento entre alfa y omega, recordó. Cada día está más loca, pensó.

Gruñó al recordar lo otro que también le había dicho, claro que le gustaba un alfa y odiaba eso, entre todos los alfas que lo molestaban tenía que gustarle uno no disponible, casado. Lanzó las pastillas a la mesa del centro y se fue a dar una ducha, tenía que quitarse el olor que estaba comenzando a desprender, pronto iniciaría su celo y necesitaba comprar más kits de limpieza.

* * *

...

* * *

Las clases de la siguiente semana sucedieron con normalidad, le encantaba su trabajo, a pesar de ser muy estricto con sus alumnos, ellos los admiraban por la forma en que les enseñaba y el tiempo que les dedicaba a explicarle. Lo malo eran las reuniones con el director, su tiempo de celo se estaba dando por lo que su olor se incrementaba. Gracias a las pastillas y los productos de limpieza que usaba en su casa diariamente disminuía ese olor considerablemente, pero al ser el director un alfa, sabía que él podía sentir los cambios.

A pesar de estar reunidos en la dirección trataba de mantenerse alejado de Erwin, realizaba trabajos con el profesor Brossard y salía rápidamente cuando terminaban. Llegando a su departamento solo para limpiarse y limpiar el lugar, y así mantenía la mente ocupada.

— Hola, Levi — la saludó la médica al ingresó del colegio.

El gruñó — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó molesto — no voy a ser tu conejillo de indias.

Hange parpadeó extrañada por la declaración de su paciente — No vengo a verte a ti — le dijo después de recordar su última cita médica — mi esposo trabaja aquí — le reveló — casi nunca piso el colegio, debido a los horarios que manejamos, pero hoy se olvidó su almuerzo — rió por el comentario.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua ingresando con ella — ¿Quién es tu esposo? — Preguntó, no creía que algún profesor estuviese con una persona tan excéntrica; podría ser inteligente y guapa, pero su rareza le quitaba puntos, a su parecer.

— El director — los soltó sin preocupación, Levi se detuvo sorprendido por la noticia, era como si le cayese un balde de agua fría — ¿te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó acercándose a él — si son las pastillas avísame para modular la dosis para el próximo celo —le susurró.

— No digas esas cosas aquí, gafas de mierda — le dijo, tapándole la boca rápidamente y viendo en ambas direcciones si es que había alguien cerca.

Hange sonrió e intentó hablar, pero solo escuchaba balbuceos, rió fuertemente y quitó la mano de Levi de su boca — estoy segura que debe haber más omegas por aquí — le dijo — quizás, debería repartir mi tarjeta en el colegio — pensó en voz alta — tendría más clientes, más posibilidades de investigar y no solo remitirme a los libros — seguía analizando la situación.

— Nadie va a querer atenderse por ti, cuatro ojos — le dijo rápidamente.

— Tú te atiendes conmigo, Levi — le recordó — podría hacer un comercial contigo, un antes y después — mencionó imaginándose un futuro comercial de televisión.

Levi bufó molesto, pensaba volver a tapar la boca de Hange para así dejar de escuchar sus locuras.

— Hange — escuchó la voz del director cerca de ellos — Levi — lo mencionó sorprendido.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua y se maldijo mentalmente — Director Erwin, buenos días, su esposa lo estaba buscando — le indicó sin verlo a los ojos — me retiró a mi salón, ya casi comienza mi clase — se excusó y se escabulló rápidamente.

Erwin lo observó marcharse y perderse por el pasillo. Había estado celoso, pero no sabía de quien. Si era por su esposa quien conversaba tan amenamente con Levi; o era por Levi quien mostraba más emociones que las que le mostraba él. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, le sonrió a Hange

— ¿Qué sucedió? Es raro que vengas aquí —le dijo — ¿Hange? — Preguntó al no tener respuesta.

Hange también había estado observando por donde se había marchado su paciente — te traje tu almuerzo — le contestó y le entregó el envase — me marcho, tengo muchos pacientes.

Le dio un beso escueto en la mejilla y salió rápidamente del establecimiento.

Levi terminó su clase con normalidad y se marchó inmediatamente, tenía reunión con el director pero decidió no ir, no tenía ganas de verlo y menos ahora que conocía a su esposa.

Se maldijo, mentalmente mientras se dirigía a su departamento. Maldita su suerte, no podía pasarle nada peor en esos momentos. Tendría que cambiar de doctor también, no podía verla a la cara, estaba seguro que ella habría notado como su cuerpo había reaccionado a la presencia de Erwin. Supuso que ella tampoco deseaba verlo. Se lanzó a su cama sin tomar su dosis de supresores, quedándose dormido en el acto.

Despertó totalmente adolorido, era su último día de su celo y sus feromonas se habían disparado por la falta de los supresores, chilló de dolor, encorvándose en su cama. Si seguía así, no tardarían en llegar algunos alfas a querer aprovecharse de su situación.

Buscó en sus cajones por sus pastillas pero no encontró nada, se arrastró hasta la mesa y tampoco encontró el blíster que debía tener. Gruñó, quizás no había recogido la dosis exacta ese día, maldijo a su amiga, y siguió buscando.

Los dolores aumentaban, hace tiempo que no los sentía con tal intensidad, era demasiado para su cuerpo. Después de unas horas de búsqueda encontró las pastillas debajo del sillón, las tomó pero los dolores no se marchaban, habían disminuido pero no lo dejaban.

Se levantó del suelo y trató de prepararse un poco de té, pero los cólicos regresaban por momentos con gran intensidad, haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo. Era raro que las pastillas no funcionaran adecuadamente.

Después de pensarlo muchas veces, decidió llamarla — contesta, maldita loca — murmuraba en el celular.

— Hola, Levi — le contestó al otro lado de la línea — es raro que me llames a estas horas.

— Tus pastillas no funcionan, gafas de mierda — le insultó y se quejó por el retorcijón que tuvo. Posó su mano en su vientre tratando de calmar el dolor.

— Que raro — soltó calmadamente — te di la dosis exacta. ¿Has respetado el horario? — Le preguntó.

— Olvidé tomarlas en la tarde — le respondió, el dolor se había ido, pero sabía que iba a volver.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, Levi tenía ganas de colgarle — al parecer no te expliqué que debías seguir el horario de las pastillas de lo contrario tu organismo podría tener un efecto rebote — le explicó y rió.

— ¡Maldita, cuatro ojos! — Le gritó — reviértelo — le exigió.

— Tienes suerte que todavía tenga un suero de supresores — le respondió — pero tienes que venir a mi casa para poder aplicártelo.

Levi se iba a negar, pero los cólicos regresaron — no puedo salir en esta condición — trató de excusarse.

— Las calles deben estar vacías en estos momentos — le dijo — toma un taxi y ven inmediatamente — pudo escuchar una risa perversa — o quizás desees que un alfa interrumpa en tu departamento.

Levi gruñó — voy a ir — y le colgó sin escuchar lo que ella le tenía que decir.

Se dio un baño, para tratar de disminuir su olor, se cambió rápidamente y salió de su departamento. No había nadie en la calle lo cual era un gran alivio para él, pero sabía que su olor se estaba dispersando por el ambiente así que si hubiese un alfa cerca podría ser atacado.

Consiguió un taxi y le dio la dirección de Hange, el taxi solo lo observó por el espejo retrovisor pero no le dijo nada. Levi gruñía de vez en cuando por el maldito dolor que regresaba a torturarlo, el viaje se le hizo casi eterno y demasiado tedioso, su cuerpo estaba sensible y cada bache que pasaban le dolía a más no poder.

El taxista lo dejó en la dirección, le dio una última mirada y se marchó. Levi tocó la puerta y esperó varios minutos antes que le abrieran.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? — Le reclamó.

— Tranquilo — le dijo invitándolo a pasar con una mano — siéntate ahí mientras preparo la dosis.

Levi se sentó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos. Necesitaba no pensar, alejarse de su cuerpo por unos momentos para dejar de sentir esos dolores, pero no pudo alejarse mucho, su olfato lo sintió, lo olió por todo el departamento.

Se maldijo, mentalmente, esto era peor que los dolores. Podía sentir todo el olor de Erwin en el lugar, se había olvidado que el también habitaba esa casa. Se maldijo, quiso huir, pero el dolor volvió y se volvió a encorvar.

No debía estar ahí, no debía. Trató de levantarse y marcharse, pero lo sintió encima de él en unos segundos, inhalando fuertemente su olor.

— Levi — susurró al lado de su oreja con una voz seductora, haciéndolo gruñir, pero de placer.

Erwin estuvo a punto de besarlo en el cuello, cuando Levi recobró su poca cordura y lo empujó lejos — me marcho — le dijo levantándose inmediatamente.

Erwin lo vio sorprendido, recobrándose por lo que había sucedido — lo siento, Levi, pero tu olor es demasiado intoxicante — trató de disculparse pero sabía que eso no era una excusa para su comportamiento anterior — ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

— ¡Aléjate! — le exigió, poniendo una mano entre ellos, en señal de advertencia — no es tu incumbencia, fue un error venir hasta aquí.

— Levi, siéntate, aquí tengo tu dosis — le dijo Hange, al verlo parado — necesito que estés sentado para poder ponerte el suero.

Erwin se alejó de Levi para darle un poco de espacio, bufó molesto instintivamente, mientras veía como su esposa se acercaba al omega y lo empujaba no muy delicadamente hacia el sillón, luego desmangaba su brazo y buscaba la vena para poder insertar la aguja y comenzar con el paso del suero.

Levi sintió que poco a poco el dolor disminuía, sonrió agradecido a Hange, pero antes que pudiese emitir alguna palabra, escuchó un golpe seco. Al levantar la mirada vio el puño de Erwin en la pared, este tenía la mirada baja avergonzado por su comportamiento, y se marchó inmediatamente.

— Hoy es el día de celo de Erwin — le informó Hange, sorprendiéndolo por la información — al parecer este último año se ha puesto en sincronía con tus días de celo — le sonrió.

Levi bajó el rostro molesto y sonrojado por la noticia — no puedes asegurar eso— le replicó.

— Quizás — le respondió — pero su comportamiento contigo es notorio, bastante interesante a mi parecer — le continuó hablando — me gustaría verlos en acción — le reveló.

Levi se sonrojó a más no poder — estás loca, gafas de mierda — le insultó — completamente loca — declaró y volteó el rostro.

Ella rió — puedes quedarte hasta que la dosis termine — le dijo revisando el goteo de ella — o puedes unirte a nosotros — le invitó — no tengo ningún problema con otra persona más en esta casa — le dijo antes de escuchar las réplicas de él.

Levi observó sorprendido como Hange se marchaba hacia la habitación. Cerró los ojos, definitivamente tenía que cambiar de doctor para el próximo ciclo de celos, no podía quedarse con esa mujer. Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero los gemidos de la otra habitación y el olor de Erwin invadían todo su ser. Los supresores habían disminuido sus feromonas pero eso no le impedía oler las de un alfa en su día de celo.

Demonios, se quejó mentalmente, esa mujer era demasiado escandalosa.

Se removió en el sillón, mirando el goteo de su medicación, quería largarse de ahí. Escuchó el gruñido de él, y algo se revolvió dentro de él. Ese olor era demasiado penetrante, su instinto estaba tratando de liberarse. Otro gemido de ella y todo se fue al olvido, se arrancó el medicamento y caminó hacia la habitación.

Dudoso abrió la puerta y los encontró en pleno acto, ella estaba encima de él, volteó a verlo, le sonrió y le hizo una invitación con la mano alzada. Él inspiró profundamente el olor de la habitación, el olor de los dos era demasiado embriagante, haciéndolo ingresar.

* * *

 **Gracias a Griss por dejar tu rw, el harem de Hisu todavía tiene continuación XD, solo falta limar algunas cosillas por ahí.**

 **Un nuevo shot esta vez es un Eruihan, porque si el Levihan es mi OTP ellos tres son gloria pura XD. Ok me calmo, como habrán notado me encanta Levi con cualquiera de ellos dos, me parece demasiado perfecto y ni que decir los tres haciendo algo perver jejeje.**

 **Hange sabe, todo estuvo fríamente calculado XDXD por nada es la más inteligente del grupo.**

 **También salió algo de omegaverse, primer shot ingresando a ese mundo, no sé si habrá salido tan bien como deseaba, debo decir que no me agradan mucho los estereotipos con los que pintan a cada lado porque hay veces cambian el carácter del personaje, así que traté de mantenerlos fiel a ellos mismo aquí.**

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Poliamor**

* * *

 **6.**

Habían llegado un día antes de lo previsto, el barco fue recibido por el mismo Rey y sus hijos, todos sonrientes al verla bajar y tomando la mano del príncipe ni bien tocó tierra. La gente los ovacionó y lanzaron fuegos artificiales.

Desvió su mirada hacia atrás donde caminaban sus soldados, su guardia real. Aquellos que ella amaba y le dolía verlos pasando por ese momento. Había decidido seguir con su ideal de salvar a su pueblo, de hacerlos vivir en libertad ante tanto acoso por diferentes naciones, pero parecía que mientras alcanzaba la libertad para ellos, ella era encerrada en una jaula.

Se mantuvo firme en su andar, subieron a una carroza que los llevó hacía el palacio. Se realizó una gala por su recibimiento, se festejó hasta altas horas de la noche dentro y fuera del Palacio. Zeke le sonrió en todo momento y estuvo a su lado, la invitó a danzar y conversaron amenamente, le había indicado que deseaba conocerla no solo como la reina que era ahora sino como antes había sido. La amabilidad de él no tenía limites, no solo la acompañó a su habitación sino, que también, había ordenado que las habitaciones de sus guardias reales estuvieran al lado de la suya, para que no se sintiese sola en la noche.

Y así fue, cuando ingresó los encontró a los dos, esperando por ella, sentado uno al frente del otro, observándola con cierto temor y dolor en sus ojos. Ella les dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que pudo realizar y se acercó para fundirse en un abrazo con ellos.

Muy pocas veces compartían el momento, solo cuando regresaban de alguna batalla o hubiesen estado alejados demasiado tiempo. El deseo del encuentro anulaba cualquier "incomodidad" que pudiese representar la presencia del otro amante en el lecho, porque no era malestar alguno de estar juntos los tres, era la forma de amar de cada uno hacia ella. La impulsividad de Ymir, hacía contraparte con la delicadeza de Reiner, mientras ella reía y sonreía casi soberbia por los gemidos que le podía arrancar; él le dedicaba miradas de devoción al escucharla, comparándola con el cantar de los ángeles.

La entrega de ellos hacía ella, le hacía sonrojar sobremanera, la llenaba de amor por todos los rincones de su ser, abrigándola, calentándola y dándole todo el coraje que pudiese sacar. Pero esa noche no era para ella; era para ellos que estaban sufriendo por la decisión que había tomado. Por lo que se entregaría a ellos, dándoles todo el amor que ella sentía, entregándoles su corazón en cada beso, caricia y toque que podía hacer.

Sonreía ante cada gemido, sonrojo y palabras entrecortadas que soltaban sus amantes, porque esa noche era para ellos, no de ella. Esa noche no sería la Reina, sino una súbdita de amor dedicada a ellos.

Les haría saber que este nuevo inicio no afectaba su amor, ese sentimiento que ella anidaba en su corazón no cambiaría, nunca disminuirían. Si ese amor moría alguna vez, moriría con ella, porque no se veía sin ellos en alguna parte de su vida, era imposible pensar en un futuro sin la presencia de ellos.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, Ymir nunca se reservaba nada cuando disfrutaba en el acto más con Historia entre sus piernas, bebiendo de ella; sus gritos ahogaban los gruñidos roncos de Reiner, que soltaba mientras penetraba a su reina. Ymir se arqueaba de placer, apretujando las sabanas de la cama, mientras que Historia solo detenía su cometido para lanzar pequeños gemidos que le provocaba Reiner, moviéndose dentro de ella. Ymir observaba atenta el cometido del otro amante, quizás jamás lo admitiría, pero ver a su amada ser penetrada era una escena excitante que elevaba su libido y placer, haciéndola gemir más de lo debido.

Historia cayó al lado de Ymir después de que el éxtasis de los tres llegase, y detrás de ella se acostó Reiner, depositando suaves besos en sus hombros y cuello, haciéndola reír. Ymir la atrajo hacia ella, acurrucando su cabeza en sus pechos y jugueteando con los pezones aún sensibles de Historia, mientras bajaba su mano hasta el bajo vientre de ella, deslizándose lentamente para introducir un par de dedos donde aún se encontraba húmedo, haciéndola suspirar de la sorpresa y del placer. Los besos de Reiner en su cuello la estaban encendiendo de nuevo, los dedos de Ymir la hacían desear más, moviendo sus caderas al compás que ella dictaba; y a la vez, frotándose contra la dureza de Reiner quien la abrazó pegándola más a su cuerpo. Ymir la besó posesivamente, gimiendo en la boca de ella, al sentir los dedos de Historia invadiéndola, reclamándola, amándola.

Esa noche se tenían que entregar de todas las formas posibles, encontrándose en el delirio del ser amado.

* * *

…

* * *

Las campanas de la Catedral sonaban, atrayendo a las personas al gran evento que iba a suceder: La unificación de Eldia y Paradis, por fin todos los eldianos estarían gobernados por una nación, bajo el mandato de aquellos que velarían por su seguridad ante una inminente guerra que amenazaba cada día en acercarse.

El Supremo Sacerdote ofició la ceremonia ante la Realeza y el pueblo, quienes observaban embelesados por la belleza de la pareja. Muchos sonreían tranquilizados por la unión que se realizaba.

— Ahora los declaro marido y mujer — sentenció el Supremo Sacerdote — puede besar a la novia.

Zeke le sonrió a Historia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cálido y dulce. Salieron de la catedral como esposos y subieron a la carroza que los pasearía por toda la plaza, donde se concentraba la mayoría de la población para verlos y lanzarles pétalos de rosas. Muchos de los pobladores de Paradis también habían ido a ver la ceremonia, teniendo un lugar especial en la plaza donde verían a su Reina y unificadora de naciones desfilar.

Después se dirigieron hacía el palacio en el cual les esperaba la celebración. Zeke siempre la tuvo de la mano, no la soltaba en ningún momento desde la salida de la catedral hasta el ingreso del palacio, tampoco cuando saludaron por el balcón a toda la gente reunida afuera del lugar. Se volvieron a dar un breve beso a solicitud de la multitud y el depositó otro en la frente de ella al abrazarla después.

La celebración dentro del palacio fue tranquila, eran más conversaciones entre grupos formados. Hablando de política, de comercio o banalidades de sus zonas. El nerviosismo de Historia aumentaba al pasar las horas, ya no tenía la mano de Zeke a su lado ya que este conversaba animosamente con su hermano menor, sonrió al verlo de esa forma con el pequeño Eren.

— Muchas gracias por la gran velada — dijo el Rey al público — Pero es hora que los recién casados se dirijan a su habitación — le sonrió a su hijo y a su nueva hija.

Zeke sobó cariñosamente la cabeza de su hermano, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su padre y salió del lugar acompañado con Historia. Le dio una breve mirada a Pieck quien se encontraba en la puerta por donde iban a salir, trató de sonreírle amorosamente, y al pasar a su lado rozó sus manos de ella, provocando un leve sonrojo en la soldado.

Ingresaron a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, tampoco se miraron en todo el camino, observaron el amplio dormitorio y soltaron un suspiró pesado al unisonó, que les hizo mirarse y reír nerviosamente.

— No es necesario hacer nada hoy — habló él, sonriéndole y dejando la capa al final de la cama — no tenemos que hacer nada de lo que no deseamos — se sentó al borde la cama y se dejó caer cansadamente.

— ¿Ella era Pieck? — Le preguntó Historia mientras deshacía el moño que habían formado con su cabello — es muy hermosa.

Zeke levantó el rostro levemente, le sonrió — ella es mi guardiana.

— Y esta es la habitación de ambos — refirió ella. Zeke se incorporó observándola atentamente, esperando que ella volviese hablar — No es un reclamo — indicó rápidamente al ver el rostro de él — no me parece justo lo que va a pasar con nosotros, con ellos.

— Te prometí que nada pasaría con ellos ni con ella — le tranquilizó — todos podrán vivir aquí, o si deseas podrás regresar a Paradis por temporadas largas, ellos también te necesitan allá.

Historia le sonrió — no sucederá nada que no deseamos —reafirmó.

Ambos se cambiaron de ropa, él en el baño y ella en la alcoba, ingresaron a la cama, estáticos, serios. Ladearon sus rostros, se miraron y rieron. Él la abrazó, ella se tensó por unos segundos, pero luego sintió que no era un abrazo de amante, era diferente; que se distanciaba totalmente del abrazo demandante de Ymir o el devoto de Reiner. Era un abrazo de amistad, de complicidad; y sonrió alegre, relajada entre los brazos de su esposo.

* * *

…

* * *

El Palacio en Eldia era más grande que el de Paradis, poseía grandes jardines - parecidos a un bosque - antes de llegar a los muros que lo rodeaba. Historia se encontraba en el jardín, paseando por la zona, llevaba una canasta con ella y estaba acompañada de Ymir y Reiner.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de defender a Historia sola, Reiner — le indicó — no es necesario que estés aquí, nos aburres.

— Déjame en paz, Ymir — se quejó el aludido — somos su escolta y no dejaré a la reina sola en ningún momento — la miró seriamente — debes dirigirte como la Reina, no sabes quien este por acá.

Historia rió — no se preocupen tanto, esta zona está aislada de los demás y todo el palacio está bien protegido— les calmó — no deben ser tan rigurosos con eso.

Ymir le sacó la lengua a Reiner, haciendo reír a su amada — los traje aquí para tener un pequeño descanso del palacio — les indicó a los dos — siéntense — les pidió sonriente, ambos soldados le hicieron caso inmediatamente. — Sé que esta situación no es la más fácil para los dos — bajó la mirada — discúlpenme por toda esto.

Renier sostuvo la mano de ella, pero Ymir habló antes que él.

— No tienes nada que disculparte, Historia — le dijo — cuando decidimos emprender todo este viaje contigo, sabíamos cuáles eran las consecuencias — le sonrió — te amamos como eres, te amábamos cuando eras Christa y te seguiremos amando cuando la corona de reina este sobre tus cabellos — pasó su mano sobre la mejillas de ella — Nos basta con el amor que tienes hacía nosotros. Jamás podríamos pedirte más que eso.

— Jamás podríamos pedir que cambies, mi reina — terminó Reiner y besó ambas manos de ella.

Historia les sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, se limpió y sostuvo las manos de ellos —estos días no hemos estado juntos por los oficios de la realeza, pero pronto tendremos tiempo — les reveló — y quizás el próximo mes regresemos a Paradis una temporada.

— ¿Sólo nosotros? — Preguntó tímidamente Reiner.

Historia lo miró tiernamente — aún no lo sé. Coman — les indicó.

* * *

…

* * *

Zeke la besaba efusivamente, la tenía atrapada contra la pared. Había cerrado con llave su oficina, No deseaba que nadie le molestase.

— Me agrada este recibimiento — indicó ella cuando se separaron.

— Necesitaba tus labios — soltó y volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

Pieck soltó una risita cuando el descendió por su barbilla hasta su cuello, las manos de él, inquietas recorrían todo su cuerpo, buscando alguna entrada en su ropa y poder estar en contacto con su piel, pero al vestir su ropa de soldado era un poco difícil. Lanzó un gemido ahogado cuando él, encontrando la forma de tocar su piel, posó su mano en su entrepierna, separándolas automáticamente para que tenga un mayor acceso.

Ella también paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de él, que ya se encontraba sin camisa, con su dorso desnudo. Liberó los pantalones y posó su mano en su dureza, listo para ella, lo sostuvo con firmeza y comenzó a masajearlo, provocando que él gimiera en su boca y profundizara el beso de ellos.

— Ven a mi habitación en la noche — le pidió — duerme conmigo hoy.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el escritorio cercano y él se deslizo dentro de ella. La sostuvo de las caderas, necesitaba aumentar las embestidas, necesitaba sentirse completamente dentro de ella. Las piernas de Pieck temblaban de placer, si es que Zeke no la sostuviese por su cintura, estaba segura que caería de rodillas al piso.

Él la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de ella; mientras seguía manteniendo el ritmo de las embestidas, la besaba en su cuello, en su nuca. Cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, se movió más rápido, gimiendo en el oído de ella, besándolo y dándole pequeñas y suaves mordidas.

Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad, pero mantenían la misma pose.

Él salió lentamente de ella, la ayudo a enderezarse y la sentó en el escritorio; le retiró algunos mechones de su cabello que estaban en su rostro y besó su frente.

— Te espero en la noche — le indicó y la volvió a besar.

* * *

…

* * *

Había desarrollado una complicidad con Zeke, podían conversar de varios temas, tanto políticos como amorosos. Reían de las ocurrencias de alguno o quizás de algún evento que recordaran. Zeke le contó sobre su madre fallecida y su medio hermano a quien quería demasiado. Ella le contó sobre su tiempo en el ejército, cuando aún no sabía sobre su linaje, y sobre el golpe de estado que la llevó al poder.

Su amistad se fortalecía con el pasar de los meses, por el día compartían su tiempo, apareciendo en eventos, escuchando a los eldianos que pedían un momento con ellos, algunos viajaban desde el mismo Paradis para conversar con ella. También se mantenían juntos en las reuniones con su concejo. Por las noches, hay veces compartían el lecho, otras ella iba con sus parejas, a pesar del matrimonio, ella había solicitado una alcoba para ella. El padre de Zeke se negó al principio, pero ella se mantuvo firme a su pedido.

Las alcobas de ambos estaban conectadas, por lo que los ruidos de ambas era fácil de escuchar. Así ella podía escucharlo cuando estaba con ella, y él podía escucharla cuando estaba con ellos.

Ella había desarrollado una afición a la voz placentera que el liberaba en sus noches con su pareja, le encantaba escucharlo. Los gemidos de él la encendían más, era un plus a su clímax, haciéndolo más intenso de lo que creía posible, escucharlo de esa forma lo hacía sentir cercano, algo que sin querer había comenzado a anhelar.

Esta vez ella se encontraba sola en su habitación, sus amantes habían ido a cumplir con un deber como soldados de Paradis. Estaba acomodándose para dormir cuando lo escuchó, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, era un deleite escuchar sus sonidos de placer.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta que la comunicaba a la otra habitación, los sonidos aumentaron, pudo escucharla a ella también. Entreabrió la puerta, queriendo verlo, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, su calor corporal había aumentado enormemente y sentía la necesidad de tocarse con la escena que tenía delante de ella.

Pieck estaba sobre él, moviéndose circularmente, de forma tan sensual que era adictivo para él y para ella. Quiso cerrar la puerta para llevarse esa imagen a su cama, pero el roce de su brazo con sus pezones le hizo soltar un gemido, se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Estaba avergonzada por ser descubierta de esa forma.

— Mi reina, acérquese — le pidió ella, sin dejar de moverse.

La sonrisa de Pieck era sincera, se levantó y volvió a bajar sobre el miembro de él, provocando otro gemido. Historia seducida por ella, se acercó a ellos lentamente.

Zeke la observó encandilado mientras ella se posicionaba sobre la cama, Pieck la besó en los labios, robando un gemido de ella; y luego lo besó a él. Le quitó el camisón dejándola desnuda ante ellos y la volvió a besar, pero esa vez introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, solo separándose cuando necesitaba respirar. Se levantó de la entrepierna de Zeke y éste soltó un gruñido de inconformidad, pero antes que pudiese reclamar soltó un gemido de placer y sorpresa, al ver que Historia ocuparía el lugar que había dejado su amada.

Pieck posicionó a Historia sobre Zeke, haciendo que él ingresase lentamente en ella. Sonrió y se colocó detrás de la reina, con sus manos en la cadera de ella, llevando así la velocidad de los movimientos.

— Cierra los ojos — susurró en el oído de ella.

Historia tiró su cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola en el hombro de ella, dejándose llevar por las manos de Pieck, mientras que Zeke observaba tan maravillosa escena, elevando su placer más de lo posible, deseando ser quien llevase la marcha, por lo que llevó sus manos a las caderas de su esposa, entrelazó dedos con su amada y entre ambos dirigían el ritmo de la danza de placer en la cual estaba sumergida Historia. Pieck la besó apasionadamente, pero sin dejar de mirar a Zeke quien tampoco quitaba su mirada sobre ella.

El calor que los tres cuerpos inundaba la habitación, los gemidos de placer eran liberados casi al unisonó, buscando la perfección del sonido que manifestaban. Poco a poco estos se fueron incrementando hasta llegar al clímax compartido, aquel que sus cuerpos tan ansiosos deseaban.

Con lentitud se deshicieron de la unión, cayendo una a cada lado de Zeke, quien las acunó en su pecho, sonriendo satisfecho y besando la frente de las dos. No dijeron palabra alguna, más pequeñas risas se escucharon, para luego caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

La mañana llegó inundando con un calor cálido la habitación, ella se movió entre las sábanas, estirándose con los ojos todavía cerrados.

— Buenos días, esposa mía — la despertó Zeke con su voz casi susurrando en su oído.

Ella se sonrojó rapidamente y lo observó sonriéndole dulcemente. Recordó el suceso de la noche anterior, notó que Pieck no estaba con ellos y lo miró a él.

— Ella siempre se levanta temprano, deberes de soldado — le respondió sin borrar su sonrisa — me agrada tenerte a mi lado y de esta forma.

Ella también le sonrió y se acunó en el dorso de él, todavía tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo.

* * *

 **No tenía pensado que saldría todo esto mientras escribía. Es el shot más grande que he escrito y tengo ganas de dividirlo, pero a la vez no porque me agrada que haya quedado así.**

 **Quiero describir una historia de poliamor. Desde antes indico que el amor no tiene restricciones, no limita y no invalida otras formas de amar, porque existen diferentes formas, tenemos el amor filial, paternal, amical y el amor de pareja. Ahora el amor de pareja puede manifestarse con la monogamia o con la poligamia, el amor no tiene límites y se puede querer a más de una persona en diferentes tiempos o al mismo tiempo, mientras sea consensuado, nada puede ser realizado sin el permiso de la otra pareja, esa es la base de un poliamor. Creo que la base de cualquier amor de pareja o parejas.**

 **Considero que el amor es la forma más bella de expresión de las personas, todo lo que se basa en el amor dará grandes frutos. El amor libera, limpia, ayuda y fortalece; el amor brinda alas, da libertad y seguridad.**

 **Este shot es para Griss, linda, me animaste tanto para una continuación que gracias a ti salió todo esto. Espero te guste.**

 **También quiero dedicárselo a ese lindo chat que me hace sonreír y les quiero demasiado, a pesar que estamos lejos las siento cerca cada vez que hablamos, gracias lindas por tanto apoyo y sonrisas que sacan.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Eren x Historia**

* * *

 **7.**

Observó la carta que atesoraba desde que llegó a sus manos. ¿Cuántas veces la había leído y derramado lágrimas por ella? Ya no tenía una respuesta para eso, suspiró hace tiempo ya que no añoraba su regreso, que sabía que esa promesa que le había jurado jamás se cumpliría.

La había visto marcharse para no volver, había sufrido su partida y más cuando la esperanza de un reencuentro murió.

Ahora lo vería marcharse a él también, cuando su corazón había sanado, le pedían volver a ver a otro amado partir, no era justo que sufriera esa maldición que le destruía el alma y el corazón.

Guardó la carta en su cofre, lloró en silencio antes de que él llegase a ella. Le prometió que se despedirían antes de partir.

Se limpió las lágrimas justo a tiempo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y ella volteó a verlo, él le sonrió como siempre, confiado, pero ella veía más allá de sus ojos, observaba el miedo y la ansiedad que provocaba lo desconocido.

— Partiré dentro de una hora, mi señora — le dijo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y su puño en el pecho.

— No hay nadie, no tienes que ser tan serio, Eren — le dijo sonriéndole.

— Historia — soltó su nombre casi en un murmullo — no podré marcharme si es que... — ella posó sus dedos en los labios de él, indicándole que no hablase más.

Lo abrazó fuertemente transmitiéndole sus sentimientos, sus deseos e ideales — regresa — le pidió, acunando su rostro en el hombro de él — regresa a mí, por favor— y sus lágrimas cayeron empapando su uniforme, haciendo que él llorase también y correspondiera el abrazo, deseando no romperlo nunca. No separarse de ella.

— Nuestro deber como soldados nos obliga esta separación, Eren, pero nuestros corazones jamás se apartaran — le dijo con resolución — aún te queda una vida conmigo.

— Lucharé por ti, por nuestro futuro — le indicó — volveré — levantó el rostro de ella — volveré a ti, créeme — la besó. Un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de todo el amor que lo inundaba en esos momentos.

Un beso que sellaba una promesa que deseaba cumplir a cualquier costo.

Se limpiaron las lágrimas con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Entre ellos las palabras sobraban, sus miradas decían todo. Sus ojos hablaban el lenguaje de su amor.

— Te queda bien el cabello largo — le alabó tocando sus cabellos.

El rió — a Mikasa no le gusta — sonrió — está molesta por no poder ir. Cuídala en mi ausencia.

Ella asintió — Nos cuidaremos mientras no estés, aunque este molesta conmigo por negarle la partida.

— Esta molesta por no poder ir conmigo y Jean — le contó — le pedí que te cuide, que ella es la mejor para misión.

Historia rió — nos cuidaremos — suspiró — ambas veremos partir a nuestros amados.

Eren la abrazó inmediatamente enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella, buscando impregnar el olor de ella en su mente.

— Es hora de irnos, mocoso — le dijo su capitán desde la puerta.

Ambos enamorados se soltaron avergonzados por ser descubiertos.

— Te dije que tocaras, Levi — le riñó su compañera detrás de él.

— Se retrasaría la misión — se excusó cruzando los brazos.

Historia le sonrió a Eren e indicó que ingresaran los demás. Los primeros en ingresar fueron Levi, Hanji, quienes ya se encontraban en la puerta; Connie y Jean lo hicieron después.

— Saben cuan peligrosa es esta misión — les indicó — pero vital para nuestra victoria — hizo una seña para que Hanji continuara.

Hanji se dirigió a sus soldados — hemos repasado cada punto de acuerdo a los recuerdos de Eren — se acomodó sus lentes — necesitamos que los sigan adecuadamente y podremos contactar con nuestro informante.

Jean suspiró — espero que funcione, no quiero morir en tierras lejanas.

— Funcionará — indicó Eren.

Hanji exhaló — me gustaría ir — soltó mientras caminaban hacía la salida — quisiera ver ese avance tecnológico que contaba el padre de Eren en su diario — exclamó emocionada — los zepelín, poder subir a uno y ver su funcionamiento.

— Cállate, Hanji, no puedes ir, eres la comandante y tu deber es estar aquí — le recordó — además debes cuidarte en ese estado.

Ella rió y le punzó la mejilla con su dedo — tu eres responsable que este en este estado — sonrió divertida por la mirada furiosa y avergonzada de su capitán.

— No digas cosas innecesarias — volteó a ver a sus soldados — nos vamos, mocosos.

— Ya estamos grandes para que nos llame así, capitán — se quejó Connie.

— Les llamo como me da la gana — dijo finalizando la conversación.

* * *

 **Gracias a Schala S, Odette Vilandra, Srta. Sophie Nara, Sasha SV3 que dejaron su huellita en el capítulo anterior y a los que pasan sólo a leer.**

 **Un capítulo sobre Eren e Historia, aunque también tiene un poco de JeanKasa y levihan. Cada vez que menciono a Historia con un nuevo paring tengo que poner algo de Ymir, siento que ella le ha marcado mucho, es su primer amor, y bueno es una de mis ship favoritas.**

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Ymir x Krista**

* * *

 **8.**

La temporada de frío parecía que nunca terminaría. El viento helado traspasaba las paredes, congelando a los soldados dentro de la cabaña, deseando nunca salir y estar siempre al lado de la chimenea, tomando cualquier liquido caliente que pudiesen preparar.

Debido a que mantenían la chimenea prendida todo el tiempo, era necesario buscar o partir leña en las mañanas cuando salía un poco de sol o la nevada paraba. Casi nadie deseaba salir afuera, por lo que el capitán había dado turnos para que se encargaran de los suministros y terminaran las peleas sin sentido, a principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero la mirada fría del capitán impidió que alguien se quejara. Así cada cadete de mala gana salía a cortar leña e ingresarla para la noche.

Lastimosamente el día que le tocaba a Ymir, Krista y Reiner la nevada no se detuvo, aumentó por la mañana, retrasando su salida, escaseando la leña para la noche.

Los tres observaban por la ventana como caía la nieve afuera de la cabaña. Tenían que salir o de lo contrario no tendrían leña para utilizar en la noche.

— Yo iré — soltó Reiner con resolución hacía Krista — no es necesario que salgas, podrías congelarte.

Ymir abrazó a su amiga — ella no saldrá — le indicó sacándole la lengua — yo sola puedo traer lo que nos corresponde.

— Tú también te congelaras — le dijo — eres demasiado delgada.

— Puedo resistir más tiempo que tu afuera — le dijo indignada — regresaras corriendo antes que yo.

Reiner rodó los ojos, exasperado — dudo que con tu complexión puedas mantenerte mucho tiempo.

— Si salimos los tres, podremos traer más cantidad — intervino Krista, tratando de terminar la discusión — además es nuestro deber — posó sus manos a cada lado de su cadera — no voy a quedarme aquí, iré con ustedes.

— Cierren o salgan de una vez, malditos mocosos — les ordenó Levi al verlos parados con la puerta abierta demasiado tiempo — van hacer que se congelen sus compañeros.

Los tres observaron a Sasha tiritando cerca de la chimenea, tratando de descongelar una papa que había encontrado en la cocina. Volvieron su mirada hacia afuera, tragaron saliva, dándose valor, y salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Al principio, Reiner e Ymir realizaron una competencia de quien cortaba más leña, peleando hasta por los bloques de madera; mientras que Krista luchaba con el hacha casi sin filo que tenía en sus manos. El temporal aumentó, deteniendo la lucha de los chicos y haciendo que Krista soltara el hacha por el dolor que le producía manejarla.

Ymir le puso su abrigo, a pesar del reclamo de la rubia. Reiner bufó y cortó más rápido la leña que le acercaba Krista a él y a su amiga.

Los tres ingresaron rápidamente a la cabaña, cubiertos por nieve en sus hombros y cabeza. Ymir estaba temblando fuertemente, asustando a Krista y sus compañeros, quienes la acercaron al fuego.

— Tomaras un baño caliente — le dijo, yendo a la cocina a preparar el agua caliente.

Después de preparar la tina, ayudó a su amiga a ingresar a ella, cuando notó que ella dejó de temblar, se dispuso a retirarse.

— Quédate — le pidió Ymir sonriéndole. Krista se sonrojó levemente y asintió cerrando la puerta — ingresa conmigo.

Krista se despojó de su ropa e ingresó a la tina, colocándose encima de Ymir, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, suspiró y la abrazó— no debiste darme tu abrigo, pudiste morir — le dijo.

— No importaría si con eso evito que te hagas daño — le dijo, abrazándola.

Krista levantó la mirada — esta agua es para ti — indicó queriendo salir — tiene que calentarte.

Ymir le sonrió de lado — tu calor corporal también me calienta — le contestó. Cogió el mentón de su amiga, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Krista se sonrojó y volvió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de ella. El silencio se hizo presente pero no fue nada incomodo, fue tranquilo y pacifico para ambas.

— ¿Ymir? — La llamó después de unos minutos — ¿Ymir?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó.

— Voy a traer más agua — le indicó y salió de la bañera. Escuchó un quejido de reclamo por parte de su compañera, rió y continuó en su búsqueda de más agua.

Después de vaciar más agua tibia, se sentó fuera de la tina, pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

— Ymir — la llamó, la susodicha hizo un movimiento con su hombro que indicaba que le escuchaba — no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por mí.

— No te expongas al peligro innecesariamente — le contestó rápidamente mirando hacia el techo — no actúes por lo que desean esas personas de tu pasado — habló —nosotras podemos vivir para nosotras, no para otros.

Krista sonrió ante las palabra de ella, que siempre le infundían valor — actuaré más valiente las próximas veces — indicó.

— Actúa más como tú, Krista — le corrigió —. Quiero que algún día te puedas liberar de ese peso del pasado y puedas decir tu nombre con libertad.

Krista le dio un beso dulce en los labios y se secó las lágrimas que estaban brotando de sus ojos. Le sonrió y se colocó cerca de la cabeza de Ymir, comenzó a peinarle con sus dedos — tu cabello esta largo, nunca vi que lo cortaras — soltó.

Ymir soltó una carcajada que Krista no entendió —cuando regresemos a la ciudad lo cortaré.

— No tienes que hacerlo por mí — le dijo de inmediato.

Ymir sonrió y estiró su mano hacia arriba — hace mucho tuve el cabello corto — le contó.

Krista trató de imaginarla de esa forma, sonrió para sí misma mientras seguía arreglando el cabello de ella. — Me gustaría verlo — soltó pensativa.

— Antes de casarnos me cortaré el cabello — soltó, volteando en la tina y mirándola a los ojos.

Krista se sonrojó, ya estaba acostumbrada a las declaraciones de su pareja, le sonrió y asintió — y luego viviremos en el bosque — dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **JeanxMikasa**

* * *

 **9.**

Protegería con su vida el zeppelin, era su única forma de salir de ahí. Dirigió la defensa desde la primera fila, no dejaría a sus soldados solos. El fuego cruzado se dio sin descanso entre ambas partes, las balas llegaron de diferentes direcciones, lo importante fue que no eran seguidos por ningún titán.

Cuando la vio subir con él a su lado, sintió un gran alivio y le dio más coraje para defender su medio de escape. Siempre dando las órdenes directas, no tuvieron bajas cuando pudieron dejar la ciudad, aun así subió último.

Lo vio sentado, apoyado en la pared del zeppelin, estaba molesto con él. Todo esto había sido por él.

—No pudiste esperar unos días más —le increpó cuando llegó a su lado —arruinaste el plan.

—Jean —le pidió ella, estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Sintió el dolor en las palabras de ella, le molestó más —No debiste dejarnos en el medio oriente —le recriminó —el plan de Armin era perfecto para infiltrarnos. —Observó a todos y luego lo miró a él —¡Muchos soldados han muerto por tu culpa! —Le gritó —No piensas decir nada, Eren. —Le preguntó furioso.

—Tenía curiosidad por el guetto —indicó sin inmutarse.

Jean tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero Mikasa lo agarró del brazo, él la miró y observó sus ojos rojos. Soltó un gruñido exasperado.

—Tranquilízate, Jean —le pidió Armin —lo importante es que estamos regresando a la base. —Le indicó —No nos están siguiendo así que el próximo paso puede ser mejor planeado.

Jean se alejó de todos. Fue en busca del baño, necesitaba asearse, a pesar de estar alejado de sus víctimas, sentía el olor de la pólvora mezclado con la sangre. Estaba molesto con él y con todos. Dejó el equipo de maniobra en el suelo e ingresó al baño, por ahora solo podía lavarse ya que no tenían una muda para poder quitarse el traje de combate.

Suspiró, a pesar que se lavó varias veces aún no podía retirar ese olor a sangre y muerte encima de él.

—Jean —escuchó la voz de ella al otro lado de la puerta —Jean —le encantaba escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre.

Abrió la puerta, quiso mostrarse serio ante ella, que viera que no estaba de acuerdo con el accionar de todos perdonando fácilmente a Eren, pero el rostro de Mikasa mostraba dolor y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No pudo mantener el engaño y la abrazó inmediatamente.

Ella sollozó en su regazo, mientras él la sostenía fuertemente, como si fuese a caer si la soltaba. Cuando notó que el llanto cedía, relajó su abrazo, pero no la soltó. Ella levantó el rostro y él le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

—Gracias —le dijo —discúlpame —lo abrazó.

—No tienes nada que disculparte —le respondió rápidamente —todos nos preocupamos por él.

—Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada —le reveló apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él —temí tanto que alguna bala te cayese.

Jean sonrió —fuimos cuidadosos, tuvimos pocas bajas —le tranquilizó —además el plan de Armin fue exitoso, nos infiltramos sin problemas y logramos acertar buenos golpes en el enemigo.

—Fuiste un gran líder —le felicitó —Floch se está quejando que no quisiste atacar sin miramientos. —Jean hizo un puchero que produjo una risa de Mikasa —No es un reproche —dijo rápidamente —me alegro que hayas pensado en los civiles. Lastimosamente, Eren no lo hizo —suspiró melancólica.

—Debes estar cansada —cambió de tema —necesitas descansar, le preguntaré a la comandante Hange si hay algún lugar donde puedas descansar.

Ella asintió, pero antes que el deshaga el abrazo —descansaré si te quedas a mi lado —le pidió.

—Claro —aceptó y le dio un beso en los labios, haciéndola sonrojar.

Jean levantó su equipo de maniobras del suelo y fue en busca de la comandante, Mikasa lo siguió, alcanzándolo rápidamente y le sostuvo su mano libre.

* * *

 **Un JeanKasa cortito. De todos los personajes del mundo SNK, a mi parecer, Mikasa podría quedarse con Jean, se ven geniales juntos. Lástima que la Llama mata a todos, así que no tengo muchas esperanzas Ja.**

 **Jean ha madurado bastante en este skiptime, esta todo un semental.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Levi x Zeke (?)**

* * *

 **10.**

Ambos hombres se encontraban solos en silencio. Uno amarrado, recuperándose. El otro con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en la pared.

—¿Es necesario tanto? —Preguntó, moviendo las cadenas que ataban sus manos —mis piernas faltan regenerarse —Señaló con la vista a ambos muñones que emanaban vapor mientras crecían lentamente.

Su compañero no le hizo caso.

—No voy a escapar —indicó —estamos sobre el mar.

—Eres insoportable —soltó sin abrir los ojos —si no te callas te pondré un bozal.

—Levi, creo que eso sería innecesario —contestó —y molesto a la hora de planear el siguiente movimiento.

—Tsk — chasqueó la lengua —no hables a menos que se te ordene, o esas piernas jamás se regenerarán —le advirtió.

Levi arrugó el entrecejo, abrió los ojos y buscó donde sentarse. Después de revisar cerca del prisionero, decidió sentarse frente a él. Le era aburrido y estresante cuidar del Jeager mayor. Desde que tuvieron esa reunión con su subordinada, quien les informó del plan mayor de su jefe, tuvo que contener sus ganas de asesinarlo y retrasar el cumplimiento de su promesa.

—La comandante es sorprendente —comentó semi sonriendo — la subestime en inteligencia.

—Ella también te odia —soltó inmediatamente, mirándolo fijamente.

Zeke sonrió —supongo que no me agradecerá por ayudarle con el puesto de comandante, —soltó. Escuchó un gruñido de descontento de la boca del Ackerman —pero espero que este viaje nos ayude a limar las asperezas.

Levi sacó su arma y comenzó a limpiarla —no se acercará innecesariamente a ti —comentó, apunto su arma hacia él —ella se encargará de la nave y de vigilar a Eren, tú no estás en sus planes.

—Eso fue bastante brusco —indicó, lo observó unos minutos. Se rascó la mejilla con la mano contralateral y habló —eso significa que tú serás mi guardián durante todo el viaje —soltó con certeza.

Levi gruñó y quitó el seguro de su arma, puso su dedo en el gatillo, pero luego de unos segundos de mantenerla apuntando hacía la cabeza de Zeke, la bajó y guardó —No me vea con esos ojos, capitán —pidió con falso temor —puedo ver una aura asesina rodeándolo en este momento. Sí vamos a estar en este lugar todo el viaje podríamos llevarnos bien —dijo —podría traerme un par de cigarrillos para calmar la tensión.

—No te equivoques, mono de mierda —Levi escupió al suelo—eres un prisionero hasta que lleguemos a la isla.

—Un poco cruel de su parte, capitán —Zeke objetó —espero que la reina sea más amable que usted. Necesitamos pensar en el contraataque.

—Después que todo esto acabe serás mío —declaró sonriendo con sadismo.

Zeke lo observó y sonrió — parece que me convertí en su obsesión.

—Cumpliré una promesa — indicó.

—No soy bueno para el dolor, capitán, así que espero que sea rápido.

—Me importa una mierda —le interrumpió.

Zeke sonrió —espero que pueda realizar todo lo que tiene planeado para mí, capitán —le dijo —recuerde que solo me queda un año de vida —mencionó, con resignación.

—Es suficiente para que pueda volver a clavar mi espada en tu boca.

Zeke parpadeó sorprendido por el tono apasionado en la declaración del capitán, se arregló los lentes, haciendo sonar las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas —espero que estemos hablando de las mismas cosas, capitán.

Levi iba a contestar, pero se escuchó un crujido en la esquina de la habitación. Ambos hombres voltearon curiosos, para encontrar dos figuras femeninas sentadas y comiendo una bolsa de maní.

—No se preocupen por nosotras —habló Hanji al ser descubierta, tenía un cierto rubor en el rostro y su voz denotaba emoción —continúen —les incitó dándoles una gran sonrisa, casi maniaca.

—Tiene una conversación bastante interesante, jefe de guerra —indicó Yellena —¿Desea más, comandante? —Le preguntó a su compañera de al lado entregándole una bolsa del snack.

—¡Maldita tres…! —Levi carraspeó —¿Qué mierda haces aquí, comandante? —Preguntó casi entre dientes, molesto por la presencia de ambas en el lugar.

—Disfrutando —respondió con simplicidad y volviendo a comer del snack.

* * *

 **Uniéndome al desmadre que se formó por las palabras de Levi hacía Zeke, salió este pequeño one-shot. Como habrán leído, no los shipee como tal, sino que hay mucho doble sentido en la conversación y es Hanji la que busca lo otro jajaja, y bueno Yellena también se unió al desmadre.**

 **Tómenlo con humor, lo escribí para eso. A pesar, de todo lo que se formó y todo lo que salió, me es difícil shipearlo en estos momentos como tal, ya que son enemigos y no puedo tomar un punto donde crear la "conexión" entre ambos.**

 **Quizás si en un AU pueda salir algo, lo cual lo pensaré más adelante.**

 **Gracias por los rw a Summer. RL y a** **Chocolatmint**

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **Zeke x Frieda**

* * *

 **11.**

El paisaje era lamentable, estancado en un color gris, el cual desentonaba con el color de su piel y cabellera. Suspiraba mientras seguía sentado en lo que parecía arena, supuestamente debería estar en una playa, pero todo era estático, no se escuchaba sonido alguno. El mar estaba quieto y ningún pájaro aparecía en el cielo o en la tierra.

Siempre que cerraba los ojos, iba o era llevado; ni el mismo lo sabía, a ese lugar. Pero poco le importaba como llegaba a ese lugar. Lo único que le interesaba era poder controlar totalmente al titán que llevaba dentro.

Su padre le había indicado que al poseer sangre real le sería más fácil, y más cuando tenga el poder del fundador. Sonrió, sin saber si era por melancolía o ironía. Que poco sabía su padre de todo y todos.

Volvió a observar el lugar, aburrido y resignado. Se recostó en la arena, cerró los ojos y trató de conectar con los poseedores anteriores, aún no podía sacar claramente los recuerdos de los anteriores usuarios. Estuvo largo rato sin moverse, adaptándose a ese panorama estático.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tampoco sabía cómo se regía el tiempo en ese lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó una puerta a unos pasos de él. Se sorprendió ya que nunca antes la había visto.

Se levantó y revisó a su alrededor, nada nuevo más que la puerta suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, sin nada detrás de ella. Su curiosidad le alentó abrirla.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un Gran salón, construido totalmente en mármol, inmenso en extensión, con el techo alto, acabando en cono. Ingresó cautelosamente, buscando alguien que le diera razón de ese lugar. Observó que a pesar de tener un gran ventanal por el cual ingresaba un sol inexistente, la parte donde se encontraba lo que parecía un trono, no estaba iluminada. Caminó por el lugar inspeccionando con la mirada cada esquina, hasta que chocó con ella.

Parpadeó sorprendido de encontrar a alguien dentro de su sueño. — ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, alejándose lentamente de ella.

—Debería preguntar lo mismo—exclamó ella, mirándolo fijamente. —¿Qué hace en mi sueño?

—Este es mi sueño —respondió inmediatamente —llevo aquí muchos meses.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida —¿meses? – preguntó sorprendida e incrédula. —Es imposible, este palacio está desde hace mucho.

—Señorita yo siempre estoy afuera —indicó ajustando sus lentes.

—¿Qué hay afuera? —preguntó interesada. —No existe forma alguna para salir de aquí —bufó haciendo un puchero. Zeke sonrió ante la mueca infantil de la muchacha.

—Por esa puerta —señaló el camino por donde ingresó, pero vio que la puerta había desaparecido. Caminó de regreso hacia donde debía encontrarla, pero no había salida alguna. —debía estar aquí. — Murmuró entre dientes, pasmado.

—Ahora eres prisionero de ese viejo, como yo —soltó ella resignada, cruzando los brazos. —Quizás, te libere cuando despiertes. —Suspiró —¿Cómo es afuera?

Zeke la observó atentamente, por un momento pensó que quizás era un cambiante anterior, pero nunca le indicaron que una chica había tenido el poder su titán. También le dio un poco de recelo indicarle quien era en realidad, pensó que era mejor dar poca información sobre él, por ahora. —Afuera es una playa o debería serlo —reveló escuetamente.

Ella se maravilló al escuchar esas palabras, pero su rostro cambio inmediatamente, frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la cabeza. Hizo ademán de querer hablar un par de veces, pero cerraba la boca antes de emitir sonido alguno. Cruzó los brazos —¿Qué es una playa? —preguntó sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Zeke sonrió de lado, no podía creer que no supiera que era el mar. Supuso que ella no era de Marley, quizás de algún poblado o guetto cercado.

—La playa es el límite de la tierra con el mar —intentó darle una explicación adecuada y simple.

—¿Qué es el mar? —volvió a preguntar, susurrante, avergonzada por desconocer esos términos.

Ella observó el trono que se encontraba en la oscuridad y su mirada cambió totalmente, sorprendiendo a Zeke, por el cambio de humor tan radical. Él también miró hacia la misma dirección que la muchacha, pero no visualizó a nadie, quizás ella veía a alguien o algo que él desconocía. Se retiró sus lentes para limpiarlos, se los colocó de nuevo, pero no notó algún cambio. Ella podía observa a alguien que él no.

—Se ve como un gran lugar para disfrutar —indicó ella, recobrando su buen humor —. Me gustaría que mis hermanos pudiesen conocerla —se notaba tristeza en su voz.

—No es difícil ir hacia allá —contestó rápidamente.

—Supongo que para nosotros sí —refutó ella.

Zeke no quiso preguntar más.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo —. Es una lástima, quizás no podamos vernos de nuevo —suspiró —disfruta de tu playa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó rápidamente.

—Frieda — le contestó sonriente y desapareciendo.

—Zeke —dijo antes que la imagen de ella, se perdiera en el gris que lo volvió a rodear. Ese gris que siempre precedía antes que despertara.

Deseó volver a dormir y verla de nuevo, pero tenía entrenamiento y Magath no era alguien que le agradara los retrasos, menos de su guerrero favorito.

* * *

000

* * *

Los entrenamientos para dominar a sus titanes duraban todo el día. Debía sobresalir pero no demasiado para que no sospecharan de él. También, ayudaba a sus compañeros en el control de sus titanes.

Por las noches, Zeke se concentraba en lograr ingresar de nuevo a ese salón, pero a pesar que intentaba "despertar" en ese lugar, siempre aparecía en la playa, tan conocida para él, y tenía que esperar a que la puerta aparezca. Se había vuelto una costumbre hablar con Frieda. Contarle cómo era Marley, sobre la playa, mientras ella le escuchaba maravillada, sonriente y emocionada. De vez en cuando pedía que se explayara en sus descripciones de lugares que no había visto. Al principio, Frieda se avergonzaba de contarle sobre su vida en el campo, pero Zeke siempre le animaba, incitándole a hablar más de las zonas que conocía y como era su vida diaria.

—Bailemos, Zeke —le pidió extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—¿Por qué? — Fue la única pregunta que pudo formular, por el pedido de sorpresa que le había hecho.

—Y Porque no —contestó ella, sonriendo.

Zeke tomó la mano de ella y comenzaron a moverse con una música inexistente.

—También tienes sangre real, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos. Zeke se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Frieda lo pisara —. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —indicó—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo adiviné —respondió medio sonriendo. Suspiró y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo más al joven. Frieda se separó de él y señaló el trono escondido en la oscuridad —¿sabes quién es él?

Zeke desvió la mirada y se rascó el mentón con la mano contralateral. —Es el rey Fritz, aquel que fundó la isla —contestó pausadamente, pero sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz.

—Sí —le confirmó —. Nosotros podemos estar aquí porque compartimos su sangre —le explicó — tú vives cruzando el mar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —volvió a responder monótonamente.

—Me gustaría conocer el mar —le confesó —. Quisiera que toda mi gente conociera el mar —suspiró.

—El pacto del primer rey lo hace imposible —recordó Zeke.

Él también deseaba que ella conociera el mar y a él, fuera de ese mundo onírico.

—Algún día venceré ese pacto - indicó resolutiva —. Y podremos conocernos —le sonrió dulcemente.

Zeke se sonrojó al saber que no era el único que anhelaba que ese encuentro, pero a la vez sabía que eso era imposible.

—Espero que puedas vencerlo —la animó, deseando convencerse que podía realizarse —. Me gustaría que nuestra gente pueda vivir libre.

—¿Cómo viven allá? —preguntó —me has contando poco de Marley. Parece un buen lugar.

—Vivimos encerrados en guettos —le reveló —. Separados de los marleyianos, como si fuera una gran cárcel. —Le describió al ver el rostro confundido de ella —. Llevamos una banda en el brazo para que sepan quienes somos. En otras ciudades nos tratan peor.

Frieda se tapó la boca para no gritar —lo venceré —indicó con mayor determinación —lo venceré. —Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el trono real, pero por más que lo intentaba este parecía que se alejada de ellos o que ella nunca avanzaba.

Frieda hizo el intento de correr, pero no podía llegar hacía el trono real, donde, al parecer, los observaba pasivamente el rey causante de que su pueblo estuviese partido y sometido.

Zeke se acercó a ella, después que cayera al suelo sentada. La abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo, sollozando en su pecho.

—Le vencerás —le animó.

Ella le sonrió —y nuestra gente podrá conocerse. —Se levantó —. Escuchaste, viejo, yo me sentaré en ese trono.

Zeke rió y la abrazó con más fuerza. —me tengo que ir.

0000

El entrenamiento había acabado, Porko maldecía por lo bajo cada vez que veía a Reiner.

—Ustedes cuatro irán a la isla en busca del titán fundador —informaba Magath mientras les revelaba el plan —Zeke y Pieck se quedarán como refuerzo.

—Sí, señor —respondieron al unisonó, al finalizar la reunión.

—Necesitamos que alguno de ustedes lo traiga con vida —les ordenó.

Zeke sabía lo que le sucedería a Frieda si es que era atrapada por el gobierno Marley.

* * *

000

* * *

— Zeke —exclamó al verlo —hoy tuve un día malo, le grité a mi pequeña hermana —le contó tristemente—. Mi padre dice que ya no la podré ver —sollozó —. Le tengo que borrar totalmente la memoria para que no se acuerde de mí —se tranquilizó un poco —. Cuando pueda tomar completamente el control del fundador podré hacer que regrese a mi lado. Pondré más de mi empeño.

Zeke sonrió de lado, pero desvió la mirada, evitando tener contacto visual con ella —el verdadero poder del fundador se puede utilizar cuando el portador no es de sangre real —Le reveló. Frieda lo observó con sorpresa y miedo en la mirada —. Estuve investigando al respecto —añadió rápidamente —la única forma de no ser afectado por el pacto del rey es que el poder lo tenga alguien que no tenga sangre real —volvió a indicarle.

—Pero no podría activar los poderes del titán fundador — comentó Frieda, escéptica a las palabras de Zeke —. Si no tiene sangre real, no podrá ver los recuerdos.

—Se podría activar si cada vez que entre en contacto con alguien de sangre real —indicó Zeke, cada palabra que decía le dolía por todo lo que significaba para ella.

Frieda sintió que las piernas le fallaban, cayó al suelo. Zeke trató de levantarla, pero ella rechazó su toque.

—Tengo fe en ti, Frieda —le reveló, arreglando sus lentes —. Tengo fe y deseo fervientemente que puedas vencer ese designo que condena a nuestra gente. —Le tendió la mano; ella dudó, pero aceptó su ayuda —confío en ti.

Frieda lo abrazó con toda sus fuerzas, no intercambiaron palabra alguna, no las necesitaban. Todo lo que pudieran sentir se transmitía en ese abrazo mutuo que se daban. Todo lo que las palabras no podían revelar.

000

Zeke observaba el mapa de Paradis que se encontraba en la sala de reuniones.

—Tienes algún idea debajo de la manga —mencionó su compañera, sonriéndole —. Puedo verlo en tu mirada, cuando frunces el entrecejo de esa forma, sé que piensan en algo, quizás un plan de respaldo.

—Pieck —Le sonrió —tan suspicaz como siempre.

Ella acentuó su sonrisa —Magath mencionó que el barco ya había llegado a Paradis —le comentó —sí todo sale de acuerdo al plan, no deben de tardas más de un mes en llegar a la primera muralla. —Suspiró —es una lástima que no puedan comunicarse con nosotros en ese tiempo.

—Es mejor evitar cualquier tipo de comunicación, así disminuimos la opción que sean atrapados.

—Siempre un paso más adelante —dijo ella—comandante de guerra —resaltó melódicamente.

* * *

000

* * *

Las palabras dichas resonaban en su mente, era posible que creyera de verdad que con ella podía vencer la imposición del rey cobarde, y así liberar a su pueblo. Quería creer, quería pensar que si era posible. Su mente pragmática le decía que no confiara. Pero quizás ya era tarde para poder hacerle caso.

—Podemos intentar ambos —le indicó ella, mirando hacía el trono oculto en la oscuridad.

Zeke dudó, pero tomó la mano de ella, fuertemente y así comenzar el avance. Parecía que si era posible, parecía que podían llegar, pero cuando intentaron tocarlo con las yemas de sus dedos, se dieron cuenta que nunca se movieron de sus lugares.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin saber el porqué.

—Mañana lo intentaremos —le dijo, levantando el puño en alto —. Y lo sacaremos de ese trono.

Pero el mañana nunca llegó.

Al día siguiente, Zeke regresó a su playa sin ninguna puerta que lo esperara, por más que intentó quedarse todo el tiempo posible por si aparecía, pero el gris estático se mantuvo sin cambio alguno. Y los demás días fueron iguales, no hubo nada que lo llevara de nuevo a ese gran salón, ni otra forma de comunicarse con ella.

Suspiró y volvió a observar ese mar inalterable, sin vida.

* * *

 **Miles de gracias a quienes pasan a leer por aquí. Muchas gracias a: Silver Lestrange, angelicacuario, SayriinaBlack, PanditaDiAngelo, Lila Negra, SofiOtayuri63, Sarah Usher; por dejar su huellita en la ship anterior.**

 **Gracias a les que leen.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


End file.
